


【貂丸】滥用职权

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 订单文





	【貂丸】滥用职权

**Author's Note:**

> 订单文

中本悠太想揭发金道英滥用职权表里不一的时候有很多，现在就算是其中之一。  
原本他现在应该因为打架闹事——虽然是那群傻逼先来挑衅的——在办公室反省的，顶着学生会副会长的光辉头衔的优秀学生却把自己给偷偷藏到闲置的社团活动室来。  
中本悠太坐在桌子上，翘着腿看着金道英锁上门再拉上窗帘，为了便于隐藏特意连灯也没有开，下午的阳光被老旧褪色的窗帘筛过一遍，只够他看见金道英模糊黯淡的轮廓。  
他听到校服衣料摩擦的声音，几步之后声音的来源走到他面前，抵着他的膝盖的大腿纤细瘦削，他俯身伸手捏着金道英的大腿，啧了一声，硬邦邦的，只摸得到骨头。  
“别动手动脚的。”说着这话的人握住中本悠太的手腕，紧贴着的大腿却没有要移开的意思。  
“副会长把我带到这里，是要在这里动用私刑吗？”代替被钳制住的手，另一只手也不老实起来，从校服下摆钻进去，贴着副会长精瘦的腰胯摩挲，中本悠太凑到金道英耳朵边，压低声音用气息说，“要把我绑起来吗？”  
“那就看你表现了。”金道英也适时地把手搭在中本悠太的后腰上，令人躁动的体温传达到他的皮肤，又像电流一样通过他的身体，他感觉到下身似乎发生了什么不可告人的反应，悄悄在渴望着金道英。  
他把手从金道英衣服里抽出来，攀上金道英的肩准备进行正戏前的热吻。对方却侧过脸，在他的脸颊上轻轻亲了一下，“啾”的一声。  
热量在他脸上蓦地从那一点开始燃烧，中本悠太能清晰地感觉到耳朵无法控制地在发烫， 心跳声因为这种纯情戏码变得嘈杂起来。昏暗的光线替他打了掩护，已经输了一局的人会更加急迫想要扳回一局，大胆地打开腿，翘起脚绕到金道英身后，圈住双腿把人夹紧。大腿对着最危险的人完全打开，他把自己做成鱼肉，顺水推舟送到金道英嘴里。  
对方的鼻息落在脸上的时候还带着热意，中本悠太抬起下巴却意料之外扑了个空，突然的失落让神经一下子绷紧，暧昧交缠的身体也变得僵硬，头脑里涌出的各种情绪还没等到被整理完毕，就又因为落在后背顺着脊柱下落的温柔抚摸而偃旗息鼓。身体被安抚性地抱紧，他张开手掌按着金道英的后颈阻止对方继续躲开，下一次终于切切实实把单薄的嘴唇咬在嘴里，想到自己被捉弄了于是报复性地啃了一口，又因为顶着金道英大腿的地方已经急不可耐而急切地张开嘴伸出舌头，勾着柔软的嘴唇分开。  
舌头从嘴里被勾走，力气好像也跟着从身体里溜走，中本悠太软了骨头一样窝进面前人的怀里，闭上眼睛就只感觉到裹住自己的熟悉的洗衣粉味道，湿漉漉的嘴唇舌头不知疲倦地缠在一起，像是整个身体变成只剩下一张嘴而已。  
抵在一起的身体因为金道英的更进一步互相摩擦，酥麻的快感从下体传到脑袋，亲得迷迷糊糊的人也意识到自己内裤里的阴茎硬得碰一下都会吐出精液，腾出一只手拉下自己的裤子，不透气的布料被扯开，又湿又黏的触感残留在阴茎上，腥味散进两个人身边的空气里，明明白白地展现原始而热切的本能。  
避免金道英喘不上气，中本悠太松了手，咬了一下面前被自己的唾液殃及的下巴，撒娇的意味多过于泄愤。下体的要害的地方被人握在了手里，细细长长的漂亮手指圈着他勃起的阴茎熟练地上下套弄，捏住了拿指腹指尖毫不留情地刺激顶端的当口，他哼哼着趴在金道英身上，张开嘴一口咬在穿了校服上衣的肩头，一只手还抱着金道英的背恐怕摔了下去，一只手钻进自己上衣里，摸着胸口捏自己的乳头把欲望调动起来，手指揉捏阴茎的速度越来越快，中本悠太的身体也跟着蜷缩起来，绷着脚把精液射在另一个人的手里。只有一个人高潮后的中场休息时间，只是用手摸摸也能因为脑内附加的旖旎幻想激烈地高潮的人，恼羞成怒地偏过头埋在金道英颈侧亲亲啃啃，想把躲避了太阳光晒的细嫩皮肉咬下来吃下肚。  
“嘶——狗吗你是？”  
一手沾着精液，金道英就用另一只手把中本悠太的裤子扯下来些，半个屁股悬在了桌子外的人顺从地被掰开大腿，内侧的嫩肉上被抹上自己刚刚射出来的精液，手掌的摩擦惹得他腿间发痒，夹起腿又连带着把探进双腿间抚摸的手也留住，左右是要给金道英留下自己淫荡饥渴的话柄。  
太狡猾了。高潮后的身体还有些敏感，指尖蹭过会阴的刺激还是让他忍不住颤了一下，命令的口气也跟着软了气势，“快点……要操我就……”  
“啊那个！对啊哈哈哈哈哈……”拉下脸的索求还没说完，两个人同时被窗外经过的人的说笑声吓了一跳，中本悠太下意识屏住呼吸，等脚步声走远了才松了口气，想要回头跟金道英嘀咕这也太危险了的时候，才发觉紧张得浑身僵硬的人不止自己一个人。  
难得看到金道英也有慌了的时候。中本悠太起了捉弄的念头，攀着肩凑到金道英耳朵边，刻意地舔着耳廓制造出粘腻的水声，一只手探进金道英的裤子里，摸索着想把里面的阴茎掏出来，一边贴着耳朵低声地笑，“该不会，被吓软了吧？”  
“被吓到了，可能会阳痿。”蹬鼻子上脸的人找理由也找得冠冕堂皇，用气音轻飘飘说出来的话却让中本悠太恨得咬牙切齿，“为了哥的幸福，可以用哥的嘴帮我治好吗？”  
说什么被吓软，现在顶着他的手的不是金道英勃起的阴茎是什么。身体意识到熟悉的物事就在手边，想要被插入的后穴下意识地绞紧，要求着现在就要被什么填满。嘴上斗不过金道英，中本悠太只能在手上下功夫，把碍事的裤子拉下来，学着刚刚的手法圈着阴茎上下撸动，喘着气从耳朵亲到脸颊再咬上下唇，故意把嘴唇吸吮得啧啧作响后又伸出舌头顶进金道英嘴里，手上把自己和金道英的东西握在一起，上面是唾液湿答答的唇舌交缠，下面是精液湿漉漉的手淫现场，中本悠太爽到快要叫出声来，猛地被拉开了手，整个人从桌子上被扯下来，脚还没站稳就被握着腰往身侧一带，转过了身被人从后面压到桌子上，被扒下来裤子和内裤的屁股就赤裸裸地和刚刚还握在他手里的阴茎紧密相贴。  
他脑袋还发着懵，自然而然地翘起屁股往那根东西上蹭，立刻就被抓了个现行，“太心急了是会吃不下的。”  
“有本事你别插进来！”不得不压低音量的情况下也削弱了语气里大半的愤怒，连中本悠太自己都觉得听起来像是在挑逗，偏偏金道英还真的顶着他的屁股往下滑，阴茎就这么挤进他两腿中间，背后限制着他行动的人还要双手压着他的大腿根让他把腿并拢。娇嫩的大腿内侧夹着根滑溜溜的硬着的阴茎，还是根上面的嘴和下面的嘴都吃过不知道多少回的，中本悠太一边腹诽金道英是个只会玩弄他的变态，一边绷紧大腿肌肉把阴茎紧紧夹在自己的股间三角。  
“呼……”一双手扶在他的屁股上，挤在大腿间的阴茎因为身后人调整站姿蹭着他的会阴，惹得下体攀上来密密麻麻的快感，“要动了哦。”  
说要动就真的动，金道英把他的大腿间当成洞，插进去又抽出来，被腿交的快感来得没有真正插入时激烈，羞耻感倒是要比做爱翻倍。周围是学生会正儿八经开会的场地，身上穿着的是被脱了一半裤子堪堪挂在膝盖的校服，外头树叶被风吹一下的沙沙声都让人心惊肉跳，中本悠太就这么紧绷着神经，触感鲜明地用大腿体会自己平时是怎么被操的。  
原先抹在腿上的精液多半该干了，但是腿间粘腻的感觉不减反增，听到昏暗空间里另一个人的喘息声逐渐加重，中本悠太后知后觉地意识到金道英就算只是借着他的大腿打飞机也爽到了，自己在被蹭过几次会阴时，也感觉到某种新奇的快感。  
这算什么！光线昏暗让他看不清腿间阴茎进进出出的淫靡画面，光是想到借着大腿也能被侵犯，就不由得臊起来。撑着桌子边缘的手几近焦虑地抠着桌面，身后的顶撞反而逐渐激烈起来，中本悠太被撞得开始轻微摇晃，踮着脚向后扭头，抖着声音小小声地请求，“道英，不要了……不要用腿了……进……”  
他没来得及把“进来”说出口，原本被撞得不停晃动的腰干脆被手臂从背后圈住抱紧，后背被紧紧贴上来，后颈的皮肉被牙齿咬住叼起来，疼痛和被强制的性爱以及微妙的快感混在一起，在大脑中搅成一团涂进金道英带给自己的记忆里，“快了、快到了……”  
最后几下金道英用手挡在了阴茎前面，避免精液弄脏了桌面，被蹭在大腿间的精液没有人管，粘稠着沿着大腿根往下淌，和汗水一起黏在皮肤上，闷在不透气的劣质校服里。  
环在腰上的手松开了，上半身的重量全数压在撑着桌子的两只手上，惯性让两只撑着桌子的手臂直挺挺地伸着，两边肩胛骨撑起来，腰却塌下去，绷紧的双腿还直直站着，光着的屁股对着身后高高翘着。  
中本悠太还没缓过来，刚刚沾了满手精液的手已经摸到了臀间，纤细修长的手指挤进臀缝，毫不犹豫地摸索着入口，用指尖轻轻戳了进去。  
前戏也不是第一次做，但是突兀的异物感还是让他忍不住颤了一下。没有润滑的情况下只能靠着仅有的一点精液硬上，他不得不深呼吸，努力放松身体张开双腿，打开自己容纳金道英塞进来扩张的手指。  
扩张进行得比以往要急切，干涩的后穴刚刚接受了第一根手指，第二根手指就迫不及待地捅进来，过大的摩擦力让他的后穴有火辣辣的痛感，他扭着屁股赶紧喊停，金道英就伸手绕到前面来握住他的阴茎，挤进后穴的手指也试探着找到能够驯服他的那个敏感点，“再忍一忍。”  
明明是自己的身体，却好像是金道英对它更加了如指掌。刚开始时轻微的疼痛已经被逐渐累积的快感掩盖过去，内里的敏感处被手指来回地按压，前面勃起的阴茎被握在手里，敏感的地方被指尖反复研磨刺激，他不得不一手撑着桌子，把另一只手咬在嘴里，防止自己叫出声。唾液从合不上的嘴里流到手上，缓慢而清晰地顺着手掌曲线蔓延到手腕，湿漉漉带着腥臭味。快感一遍遍累积到接近顶峰，他不由得弓起背下意识地抵抗快感，最后还是射到金道英手上，替代了润滑被蹭到金道英的阴茎和他的屁股上。  
赶时间一样的，涂满精液的阴茎顶着入口，连招呼也不打就把顶端挤了进去。他被折腾得卸了力气，索性上半身就趴在桌子上，留个屁股给金道英赶快操完走人。  
身后那根涨硬的东西，起初还在专注认真地慢慢进行逐渐深入的抽插运动，他就配合着放松身体，渐渐能够像平时那样顺利地操弄他之后，塞在他身体里的阴茎开始找到能够让他舒服得蜷起脚趾的地方来回顶弄，他跟着身后的顶撞轻微晃动着，因为快感的攀升也逐渐沉浸在性爱的快乐里，把嘴掩起来，小心地哼哼着。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
动作突然在这种要上不上要下不下的时候停下来，中本悠太本来还觉得恼怒，转过头的时候被金道英的话反问得一头雾水，“嗯？”  
“不觉得舒服吗？哥看起来，兴致不高的样子。”  
刚刚还在体内操他的阴茎退了出去，突然变得空虚的内里带动情绪也被感染得失落。中本悠太的身体还定在刚刚的姿势，大脑飞快地思考着。  
“不想做的话就到此为止吧，是我突然把你带到这里要求要做的，没有考虑你的心情。”原本握在腰上的手也松开了。金道英往后退了一步，给中本悠太留出空间来，伸手替他提了提裤子。  
到了这里他总算意识到不妙。都已经插进去了难道金道英还打算现在穿好裤子放他回去？  
眼看着人模狗样的副会长已经一副打算穿好衣服回去继续当好好学生的样子，顾不上自己的裤子根本没穿上，转过身一步跨到金道英面前一把揪起对方的衣领，“你的意思是现在要停下来回去？”  
“对。”想要半路抛下他的人语气还在装着委屈，“因为看起来很勉强的样子……”  
“不是！”话到嘴边又咽回去，中本悠太的手依然攥着金道英的衣领，牙齿磕磕巴巴许久才再开口，“别、别做到一半就停下来……”  
“想继续吗？”他几乎要被吊在半空的欲望折磨到崩溃，金道英却还能有精神在他面前确认他是不是愿意被操，“要继续做吗？”  
“哈……”他几乎要恨得牙痒，恶狠狠攥着衣服的双手转过手腕，一把把人推到墙上，向前一步抵着金道英胸口，虚张声势地用愤怒掩盖自己的羞耻，“继续，现在就继续跟我做！”  
嘴唇相贴时急着抢占先机的是中本悠太，却又很快被金道英揽着腰带着走，沉浸在亲吻里的人索性闭上眼，由着自己被抱着转过身，后背贴着墙，身前贴着另一个人的胸膛，被禁锢的感觉反而让人安心下来。  
中本悠太跟着金道英的手抬起一条腿圈着腰，打开的下体正好方便交合，想要被操的人自动自觉地垫着脚尖抬高屁股，后腰被手一托下面就乖乖地把阴茎吞进去。金道英埋在他身体里，他死死攀着肩发着抖适应它，呼吸紊乱得跟不上亲吻的节奏。  
喘不上气前他终于得到自由呼吸的权利，上半身向后靠去，用肩背抵在墙上，换成双手搭着金道英的肩，支撑着身体被一次次顶入。昏暗的光线造成精神被压抑的错觉，身后就是墙，他只能被一遍遍被压在墙上尽可能地顶到深处而无法逃开，被捅到身体深处的感觉让他想叫却叫不出来，只能死死咬着嘴唇仰着脖子，把痛苦和快感压抑在身体里，脸上都是滚落的汗珠，仿佛即将在这样的挣扎中溺亡。  
交合的过程中仅剩的踮着地面的腿几乎使不上力，他只能靠着金道英的身体支撑自己不要倒下去。门外经过的人随着时间渐晚多了起来，视觉被昏暗的光线削弱后，听力反而要变得灵敏。刻意控制安静的动作里无法避免皮肉碰撞和粗声喘息的声音，色情的情事伴奏听在耳朵里像被放大了几百倍，恐惧被外头的人听去了而紧张不已的人神经紧绷着，下面下意识死死绞着屁股里的阴茎。  
“太紧了……”耳边被贴近低声说话时，中本悠太已经快要害怕得哭出来，“这样我坚持不了多久的。”  
“我又没、没办法控制……”嘴上说不行，却还是站稳了脚又往里面操。  
“放心吧，就算有人进来我也会挡住你的。”金道英边说着边挪了挪位置，把被困在墙和自己中间的中本悠太遮起来，“哥被操得走不动路的样子，不会给别人看到的。”  
“副会长原本是这么龌龊的人吗？”  
“在哥这里就只是金道英而已。”  
他即将攀上高潮的时候，金道英抬手托着他的后颈，那张对着他牙尖嘴利的嘴，一边念着一遍遍的“悠太、悠太”一边凑到他面前，他像沙漠里的甘泉一样，被口渴的人粗暴而急切地向深处索取更多，连带着马上就要射精时悲切的呜咽也尽数吞下去。他把精液射到金道英衣服上，身体颤抖着松懈下来，还被人抱起塌下去的腰，最后冲刺几下，把精液射到他的里面去。  
他实在没有力气再坚持下去，软着腰软着腿趴进金道英怀里，原先被抱着抬高的腿被抻得内侧生疼，射过精后软下来的阴茎从屁股里抽了出去，带出来的精液顺着大腿缓慢地往下淌，腰腿的酸痛感和后穴被撑开的感觉都还残留在肌肉里，熟悉的洗衣液味道让他安下心来，懒懒地挂在金道英身上一动不动。  
“腰要断了啊。”  
“我很轻的。”  
他重新抬起头，按着金道英的肩膀，借着暗淡的光线定定地盯住金道英打量了一会，闭上眼，双臂挂上金道英的脖子，凑上前认认真真地亲那两片嘴唇。疲倦逐渐涌上来，亲吻结束后他闭着眼靠着金道英，没有留意到对方顺着下颌亲到脖颈，贴着血管上的皮肉仔仔细细地舔咬，在衣领附近留下来两三处人为的痕迹。  
顾虑着随时会有人来用活动室，不得不先把自己收拾整齐。中本悠太弯下腰想把裤子提起来，屁股里的精液又随着动作被挤出来一点，腿间一片黏黏糊糊的，勉强把裤子穿上后，总有种失禁的羞耻感。  
“等下去我家吧，把我的东西洗一下。”在中本悠太反对之前，那双手先拉上敞开的衣领，把扣子一颗颗扣上，“着装不端正的话会被风纪委员抓的。”  
“把我的衣服弄乱的人难道不是副会长吗？”中本悠太靠在金道英胸口，仰头看比自己高了一点的人，“知法犯法？”  
湿漉漉的吻落在他鼻尖，金道英的呼吸扑在他脸上，开口的时候声音也同时从震动的胸口嗡嗡地传过来。  
“因为太喜欢哥了。”

—END—


End file.
